El día de la Música
by Pitapafrita
Summary: —¿No lo sabes? ¡Es el día de la música! —Dice Robert entusiasmado—. Siéntate aqui, iré a buscarte un instrumento.
**[[** Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". **]]**

* * *

 **El día de la Música**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

He decidido usar a Cara como protagonista, ya que es una de mis personajes favoritos, además de que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ella.

* * *

Decidí dejar un rato a los demás eruditos para salir a tomar un poco el aire fresco: sentir el viento en mi cabello, ver el reflejo del sol en mis gafas o tal vez observar desde lejos la recolección de fruta de los cordiales.

Tiempo antes de que comenzara a apoyar la elaboración de los sueros, trabajaba en la búsqueda de formas de cosecha más eficientes, incluso una que otra vez llegué a venir en uno de los autos eruditos a ayudar en la instalación de un nuevo sistema de bombeo de agua. Luego cambié esas efímeras tardes de trabajo bajo el sol por días a la luz de los fluorescentes del laboratorio. Fue uno de los mejores proyectos que he apoyado en mi vida, por lo cual no puedo evitar la punzada de nostalgia al recordar aquellos tiempos donde las conspiraciones de un ataque a Abnegación no eran más que eso: rumores y planes sin concretar.

Desde niña había seguido los ideales de mi facción: la lógica y el conocimiento eran mis aliados, los libros y la tecnología mis amigos. ¿En qué momento cambió eso? Una parte de mí asume que fue en el momento en que observé la manera tan sádica en que, por orden de Jeanine Matthews, eran asesinados miembros de Abnegación, sólo por un puñado de conocimientos. Aunque otra, grita desde un rincón de mi mente que fue desde Erudición decidió que cientos de vidas estiradas eran un precio justo para saciar la ambición de poder que regía a muchos de nosotros, llevándose con ellos docenas de vidas osadas, de entre ellas a mi hermano Will. Como una herida que empieza a cerrarse, su recuerdo es cada vez menos doloroso para mí, pero eso no evita que haya noches en las que despierte atemorizada, gritándole que tenga cuidado con el suero de la simulación.

Camino por los senderos que me parecen familiares, aquellos que reconozco de las prácticas para instalar sistemas, lo que termina llevándome al sitio de reuniones de Cordialidad, donde uno de los árboles más grandes y con mayor longevidad que he visto se yergue ante mí, justo delante del sistema de filtración de agua que se instaló hace casi un año.

Desde entonces éste invernadero me parece especialmente bello: hay muchas plantas de numerowos tipos y colores, y el sol tiene un ángulo idóneo para resultar grato para la piel, parecería un lugar en el que (como dicen los cordiales) verdaderamente se puede encontrar La Paz. Permanezco unos momentos disfrutando de la brisa casi otoñal, mientras detrás de mi el agua circula de una tubería a otra.

—¿Hola? —Dice una voz a mis espaldas. Me volteo con un ligero pesar. Ver quién ha interrumpido mis pensamientos.

—Saludos. —Digo al cordial que acaba de llegar. Su piel tiene una tonalidad color canela, de un tono más pálido de lo que se acostumbra apreciar en su facción, pero que aún así me hace sentirme tranquila a su lado. Quizás sea cierto eso que dicen: que así como los eruditos tenemos el don de saber la respuesta a casi cualquier pregunta, los cordiales pueden infundir paz en casi cualquier situación.

—¿Qué tal? —Me pregunta—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Puede llamarme Cara —respondo, después de pensármelo un poco.

—Háblame de "tú" ¿quieres? Aquí todos somos amigos —me dice, sonriendo. En Sabiduría es más común hablarle a gente que acabas de conocer con mayor formalidad, aunque los árboles y el radiante sol que me rodean me recuerdan que aquí es diferente—. Yo soy Robert.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Robert. Pero me temo que ya me tengo que ir, si me disculpas...

—¿Enserio? ¡Que mal! Pensé que podrías venir conmigo un rato —comenta sin dejar de sonreír—. Los cordiales estamos a punto de empezar una actividad muy divertida. Dale una oportunidad, podría gustarte.

—¿De qué se trata? —Pregunto sintiendo algo de curiosidad.

—¡Ven! Sólo así te darás cuenta —responde, tendiendome la mano.

Me acerco a él para que comprenda que lo seguiré, aunque rechazo educadamente su mano.

Robert me lleva por senderos cubiertos de césped, pasamos entre manzanos y plantaciones de zanahorias, lechugas y tomates, hasta que llegamos a un invernadero mas pequeño (y según parece, más viejo) que donde estábamos.

—Es aquí.

Entro, preguntándome qué tan buena idea fue aceptar el ofrecimiento. Dentro, hay varias docenas de cordiales con instrumentos musicales: guitarras, banjos, panderos, un par de flautas e instrumentos de viento; a lo lejos alcanzó a ver algunos con tambores, bongos pequeños e incluso niños corriendo con cascabeles y maracas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto, refiriéndome a tantos instrumentos.

—¿No lo sabes? ¡Es el día de la música! —Dice Robert entusiasmado—. Siéntate aqui, iré a buscarte un instrumento.

—¡No! Espera... —balbuceo, pero ya se ha ido. Me siento en el tronco de árbol que han colocado a modo de banca, y respiro profundamente pensando en una manera cortés de salir de aquí. Hay un par de eruditos vestidos de azul, que tienen tambores en las manos y miran con aspecto de no saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. En contraparte, hay un puñado de abnegados, pero ellos como impresión incómoda y de no saber muy bien cómo terminaron aquí.

Como si un ave silbara para callar al resto de la parvada, un hombre mayor susurra algo, y los cordiales comienzan a repetir el murmullo. Yo permanezco sentada en el lugar que me han indicado, pensando que ya no podré salir de aquí con la misma facilidad que deseaba. Personas vestidas de rojo y amarillo comienzan a buscar lugar entre los troncos para poder sentarse, y alguien llega a hacerlo a un lado mío, mientras solo puedo pensar en dónde leches estará Robert.

—¡Hola amigos! —Es la voz de Johanna Reyes la que destaca esta vez de entre la multitud, la reconozco de la platica que tuvimos yo y otros cuantos en nombre de los eruditos, hace algunas semanas que llegamos aquí—. Aprovecho para agradecer a los invitados especiales que tenemos: el día de hoy, en lugar de ser sólo ropas rojas y amarillas las que disfruten de este maravilloso día, nos acompañan personas de vestimenta azul y gris, siéntanse como en su casa —hace un ademán con las manos, como queriendo abrazarnos a todos—. Bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña reunión para conmemorar el Día de la Música. No voy a distraerme dando muchas explicaciones, porque la música es así: tan simple como queramos verla. Así que... ¡Dejemos que la música hable por nosotros!

Los cordiales reciben las palabras con entusiasmo, y lo toman como la señal para comenzar a tocar "musica" con sus instrumentos. Todos aplauden y gritan alegres, y flautas, banjos, tambores y cascabeles comienzan a sonar... Aunque no con mucha gracia que digamos.

Se escucha la música —si es que a este conjunto de escándalos y ruidos se le puede llamar así— y el canto de algunas de las chicas cordiales. Hasta cierto punto, me harta: no hay orden, ni sincronía, ni siquiera parece que todos estén haciendo lo mismo, todo lo contrario a Erudición: ahí todo es orden, lógica y tu melodía es la del pasar de las páginas de un libro o el sonido de las teclas de una computadora al estar aprendiendo algo nuevo. Intento relajarme, adaptarme a este ambiente tan "cordial" pero no consigo desatar el nudo de incomodidad que se ha formado en mi garganta.

—¿Quieres tocar los cascabeles conmigo? —Dice una voz aguda a un lado de mí. Busco el origen de la vocecita, encontrando una niña con un vestido amarillo que no parece ser mayor de doce años, y que me tiende una hilera de cascabeles en forma de brazalete.

—No, gracias —respondo—. Así estoy bien.

—No parece que te estés divirtiendo mucho —comenta la niña—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Lluvia.

—Me llamo Cara —¿por qué todos los cordiales se empeñan tanto en saber mi nombre?—. Estoy bien así, es enserio. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanto ruido.

—No es ruido, es música —me corrige—. La música es un lenguaje universal, todos somos capaces de sentirla y disfrutarla. Por eso Johanna se empeñó tanto en que este año pudiéramos celebrar en grande el día de la música, e invitáramos a tantas personas de otras facciones como fuera posible. En medio de la guerra, una canción puede estrechar lazos de amistad.

—La música no se siente, se escucha —respondo, aferrándome a la última idea lógica que tuve antes de que Lluvia mencionara el tema de la guerra.

—Claro que no, también se siente —me regaña—. Cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Confía en mí, te contaré una historia.

—De acuerdo —respondo cerrando los ojos, no muy convencida. Intento relajarme, y en compañía de ella me resulta mucho más sencillo; incluso me siento como cuando tenía seis años, y mi padre me leía libros clásicos antes de dormir.

—El Día de la Música se declaró el día 1 de octubre, de hace muchos años (dicen que incluso antes de que existieran las facciones) en un intento de unir a todos los pueblos a través de sus diversas manifestaciones artísticas, específicamente la música, como símbolo de igualdad, ya que todos pueden identificarse con ella —me explica—. La razón por la cual surge la idea de festejar este día nace por la inquietud de reconocer lo beneficioso que es el arte de la música para todas las sociedades del mundo.

—¡Wow! Parece que sabes mucho de historia —comento, alegre—. Nunca pensé que Cordialidad tuviera celebraciones tan complejas.

—¿En Erudición no celebran el día de la música?

—No, aunque tenemos nuestras propias celebraciones...

—Vaya, veo que ya conociste a Lluvy —es la segunda vez que esta voz masculina me saca de mis pensamientos, que costumbre tienen de interrumpir—. No pude encontrar cascabeles para ti, lo siento.

—Yo estaba ofreciéndole tocar conmigo, Robert —dice Lluvia.

—Sí, aunque no me siento cómoda con ellos —digo—. Creo que estoy mejor sólo observando.

—¡Pero para que te diviertas más debes tocar un instrumento!

—Lluvia tiene razón, Cara —habla el chico—. ¿Nunca aprendiste a tocar un instrumento, como la guitarra o la flauta?

—No, aunque cuando era más pequeña tocaba el violín.

—¿Sabes tocar el violin? —Preguntan al unísono sorprendidos.

—Sí, y lo hacía muy bien, si me permiten decir —respondo, recordando buenos tiempos con mi instrumento—. Aprendí cuando tenía alrededor de trece años, amaba tocarlo. Hasta la Ceremonia de Elección. Una vez que me convertí en miembro de Sabiduría ya no tuve tiempo para jugar con la música.

—¡Tengo una idea! —Dice Lluvia sin mirarme. Susurra algo al oído de Robert y este, ilusionado, vuelve a dejarnos solas.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Ya lo verás —no sé qué pensar, aunque siento gran curiosidad sobre a dónde fue Robert—. A mí mi maestra Rosa me dice que algún día aprenderé a tocar muy bien la flauta, hasta ahora sólo sé tocar "Mery tenía un corderito" y todavía no me sale bien.

—Mi maestra se llamaba Katherine —respondo después de pensarlo un poco—, trabajaba con mi madre en el edificio de Estudios Secunarios. Me enseñó muy bien, incluso logré tocar varias canciones antes de dejar de verla. Aunque había una canción que me encantaba...

—¿Todavía la recuerdas?

—Lo que bien se aprende, nunca se olvida —recito el viejo dicho—. Claro que la recuerdo.

—¡Que bien! Porque Robert ya viene de regreso.

Volteo hacia donde la niña me señala, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver lo que Robert carga consigo: un violín. Un hermoso instrumento de madera y cuerdas que parecen de oro al recibir el reflejo del sol, junto con un arco que hace juego con el violín.

—Mira lo que te traje —me dice el chico, aunque no hay necesidad, porque sabe que lo estoy mirando con los ojos muy abiertos—. Espero que puedas hacernos una demostración.

—Yo... —Balbuceo abrumada, a la vez que rea cómodo mis gafas de manera compulsiva—, no sé si pueda... Bueno, sí sé, pero...

—Por favor —me suplica Lluvia—. Sólo una canción

Armándome de valor, tomo y acuno el ligero instrumento entre mis brazos, recordando esta agradable sensación. Se siente magnifico: el tamaño y el peso son mucho más apropiados para mí ahora que mi viejo violin, y la felicidad en que mis dedos tantean la superficie de madera, me hacen instantáneamente viajar al pasado y ser la chica que amaba su violín.

Estando en la posición correcta, comienzo a pasar el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento, recordando la manera de tocar la canción; no era una melodía funebre ni triste, sino un conjunto de notas muy felices, y mi familia y yo bailábamos cada vez que la tocaba. Ya está afinado, y la melodía que sale de él pareciera que no fuera mía. Como si hubiera cobrado vida, y cantara con alegría ante mis ojos. Siento cómo la música que crea se mezcla entre los sonidos de cascabeles y tambores de los cordiales, veo a Lluvia sacudiendo alegre el brazalete que me ofreció al principio y Robert sonríe, usando el tronco en que nos sentamos como tambor. Así resulta muy fácil disfrutar del Día de la Música; no me gusta reconocer que no tengo la razón, aunque a este alegre par, no me importa decirles que me equivoqué.

—Que bonito —me dice la niña cuando acabo la primer canción.

—¿De quién es el violín? —Le pregunto a Robert. Algunas personas voltearon la cabeza al escuchar la canción, buscando el origen de las notas del instrumento.

—Es de la facción, parte de los instrumentos que se guardan para ocasiones especiales —responde—, aunque no te preocupes, úsalo todo lo que quieras. Parece que ahora sí estás disfrutando.

—Disfrutar es poco —Digo riéndome.

Sigo recordando las canciones que había arendido, y tocándolas durante un largo rato; esta vez no me enojo si me equivoco o sale una nota demasiado alta, me río junto a mis amigos de mis errores. Cordialidad nunca fue una facción que me encantase, pero por lo menos en este momento, me gusta.


End file.
